


Treacherous

by phanspn



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, Depression, First Kiss, M/M, Phan Angst, Phan Fluff, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Suicide, Taylor Swift - Freeform, Treacherous - Freeform, like very brief smut kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanspn/pseuds/phanspn
Summary: This hope is treacherous, and I like it.





	

_Put your lips close to mine, as long as they don't touch._

The first time Dan kissed Phil it was slow and gentle- Dan's first kiss actually. In 2009 at the very top of the Manchester eye, looking out over the colourful city.

_Out of focus, eye to eye. Til' the gravity's too much._

It took Phil a moment to kiss back, shocked that this angel would ever have feelings for him. They always say that when you kiss your soulmate for the first time, sparks fly- and he'd be damned if he didn't feel electricity.

_And I'll do anything you say, if you say it with your hands._

Four months later, they made love for the first time. Phil' parents were away for a week and the two men were staying in his house alone. Phil peppered Dan's body with tiny kisses, sucking marks into his neck and chest that were sure to bruise. Dan whispered that he'd never had sex before, and Phil reassured him with a kiss. It was amazing and magical and it went all to fast- but it was perfect and Dan couldn't have wished for a better first time.

_And we'd be smart to walk away, but it's quick-sand._

Dan questioned the relationship two and a half weeks after this, when speculation clouded their lives and they were bombarded with hate. They swore to never tell a soul they were together while they still worked in the YouTube industry- and they didn't.

_I can't decide if it's a choice, getting swept away._

Dan loved Phil, he knew that. He knew that he wanted to spend every last second that he had on earth loving that man, and so he would.

_I hear the sound of my own voice, asking you to stay._

When the Valentines video was released, they had the biggest fight they have ever and will ever have. Horrible things were said, phones were thrown and accusations were made. Phil marched into their bedroom crying, packed a bag and walked towards the door. He turned around for just a moment, and there was silence. 'Stay.' Dan whispered. And so he did.

_And all we are is skin and bone, trained to get along._

Dan would joke about his existential crisis', but they wouldn't know how much he hurt inside.

_Two headlights shine through the sleepless night and I will get you alone._

He wrote Phil a note, something about how much he loved him, how it wasn't his fault. And he got in the car and drove, and drove, and drove. The gun was cold in his hands, he had to do this before Phil found him.

_Your name has echoed through my mind and I just think you should know, that nothing safe is worth the drive and I will follow you home._

Phil didn't think he'd ever driven faster, he knew where Dan would be.

_I'll follow you home._

Dan got out of the car and walked out onto the beach, this was Phil first said I love you.

_This slope is treacherous._

Dan closed his eyes and remembered what it was like to be happy.

_This day-dream is dangerous._

He took a breath, and he remembered what it was like to be happy with Phil.

_This path is reckless._

He heard Phil screaming out behind him.

And then he pulled the trigger.

_And I, I, I, like it._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.


End file.
